


The Cost of War

by Captainrexsbiggestho



Series: Cityscapes and Bandaids [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Cadets, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clone Wars, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrexsbiggestho/pseuds/Captainrexsbiggestho
Summary: The real cost of the battle of Kamino





	The Cost of War

“All the Kaminoans saw the battle of Kamino as was a loss of profit and dent in their efficiency, they failed to see that people had lost their lives, and not just soldier either, but children, lots of them, thousands of babies that never got to take their first breath, four year old’s who never got a name, and 6 and 7 year old’s that didn’t even have any hair on their faces, yes we won that battle but at what cost?…”

The battle was loud, deafening in fact, and inside the buildings was no different, the walls shook with the force of the explosions, luckily the men had their helmets on to protect their ears, but the cadets didn’t. a Young clone trooper stood the left of his commander waiting for orders, he was freshly graduated, eager to do his part. “Dan, I want you to go find all the cadets you can, get them to a safe place and protect them” the commander instructed, his tone sounded stressed, of course he was, their home planet had just been invaded. With a nod Dan headed down the long white halls, he searched for what seemed like hours, finding nothing but empty training grounds, all while trying to avoid the droids. The last corner he rounded he stopped dead in his tracks, the sight made him want to throw up but he had to be strong, willing the thudding against his ribs to settle, he found two cadets on the floor, they looked to be at least 2 and a half, the equivalent of a five year old; one was laying across the other’s lap, blood had soaked through his sky blue tunic, the other shaking like a leaf, his cheeks tear stained. “He’s dead, isn’t he?” the cadet asked as Dan approached.

“He’s not in any pain anymore Vod’ika” he tried to console the young boy, he couched down by the two boys, gently taking the fallen cadet out of his brother’s arms. “its ok you were very brave. But I need to take you someplace safe now.” To which the boy nodded, as Dan picked him up off the floor.

The two had nearly made it to the barracks where he could keep the cadet safe, when yet another explosion rocked the building, droids piled in by the dozens, Dan kept his blaster raised, firing one handed, as he held the cadet, he felt a stinging in his chest but thought nothing of it as he turned and ran the opposite direction. He found a hidden alcove and tucked the boy into it before squeezing himself in, the cadet was pale, shaking, he’d even wet himself he was so scared, “I’m sorry.” The boy apologised.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Vod’ika, you were brave” Dan looked down at his chest plate, stained red, he was struggling for breath, “Listen to me carefully, when the explosions stop, you need to run, as fast as you can, get to the hangar and take a ship, you can get out of here Vod’ika, someone will find you and look after you, I promise.” He took off his helmet and gave the boy a comforting pat on the shoulder, he knew he was going to die, but he would get that boy a life better than what his own had been.

The explosions eventually ceased, and Dan gave the cadet a weak nudge, he knew he didn’t have much longer, the boy wrapped his arms around his neck in the warmest hug Dan had ever felt, the next thing he knew he was gone. Dan closed his eyes one final time, at peace knowing the cadet could do it. And so, the boy ran, as fast as his small legs would take him.


End file.
